


Quiet Lullaby

by pirate_swaan



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_swaan/pseuds/pirate_swaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma tries to look for the flash drive, only to have Alex find her snooping in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I made Norma seem less emotionally fragile in this then she really was in the episode. I'm sorry if this might offend you. It's just some think that they shouldn't of kissed, and I agree, but I'm just writing down my feels.

Anger surged through her. She hated what this stupid flash drive was doing to her life. Not did it hurt herself, and Norman, it also hurt her friendship with Alex. If  
you could even call it a friendship. She admitted, that it seemed to be getting more awkward as time went on since last summer. She practically saw him everyday when  
he stayed at the motel. They shared smiles, and stolen glances. And every time he looked at her with adoration, it made her heart melt. She couldn't blame herself  
for falling for a guy like Alex, I mean he is very handsome, and he has protected her and her family on a number of occasions...But she didn't want to think of all  
the good things he's done for her, since she's about to do something that won't end well.  
  
When she went to the station to talk to Alex, he was behaving like a 'third grader' as she said. Norma wasn't too pleased as he was treating her with such coldness, and  
all because she didn't tell him that her son killed her husband? He knew. She didn't want to have to say it. She didn't know what happened to Alex, but she was getting  
sick of how he was treating her. If he wasn't going to give it back to her, then she'll just take it back, since it is hers...sort of. She knows it's not wise to steal  
from a cop, and a sheriff at that, but what could he do about it? She made up her mind. Grabbing a rock, she smashed one of the windows on the door, and reached inside  
to unlock it. Gaining entry, she looked around, trying to figure out where he would put a flash drive. There were more things in his house, since last time she was  
here. More stuff for her to look through she thought. She went through a number of boxes, and still nothing. All she found were old photos, and just normal things people keep in their house. She would never think that  
the big bad sheriff lived here. She must of been too focused to hear anything, cause she heard Alex come in with his gun out, ready to shoot her. She scoffed at the  
thought of that.  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" he growled, with a pissed-off look on his face.  
  
She didn't care if he caught her in the act. All she cared about was keeping her and Norman safe. "My son isn't going to prison because some rich perverted asshole  
killed two woman" she looked up at him, and walked towards him. "And put your gun down. Like you're going to shoot me? That'll be the day" she scoffed.  
  
He just shook his head angrily. "I hate you" _There's a shocker!_  
  
She stopped in her tracks, retorting, "I hate you too, so what?" she started rummaging through his stuff again. Getting frustrated she shouted, "Where is it?! Where's  
the stupid piece of computer gear that's ruining my life!"  
  
Alex put his gun back in his holster, telling her he gave it to the DEA. She looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. Did she really  
piss him off that much? He began ranting on how he was sick of accommodating everyone in this town. She could hear her voice getting louder, as she told him that Bob  
will get back at her, and investigate Sam's death. Making her and importantly Norman, screwed! Realizing she said too much to him, she bolted for the door, but he was  
too quick for her, and grabbed her by the arms, and pressed her against the wall. She struggled to get free, but she wasn't strong enough. She let out a tiny gasp at  
his roughness. No. She wouldn't show him any weakness this time.  
  
He breathed in deeply, his face centimeters apart, "Why'd you lie to me?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I didn't lie to you!" she shouted.  
  
Their voices were overlapping each other, as they both shouted at each other.  
  
"Just tell me the truth, Norma! For once in your life, just tell me the truth!" he shouted, his grip tightening on her arms.  
  
She looked at him with hate. She hated he was making her feel this way. She hated, that he knew her so well. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "I did it! I killed  
him!"  
  
He shook his head, as he heard every thinkable lie that came into Norma's head. He didn't believe any of it. He gave her an unbelievable look, as more lies spewed  
out of her. He couldn't handle this anymore. "Just stop lying to me!" he shouted.  
  
She could hear the desperation in his voice. She didn't know it, but Alex wanted her to trust him. It hurt him, when she told all of this to some stranger, but she  
doesn't tell him about it. She started sobbing, the truth...well somewhat truth coming out. "You know the truth, don't make me say it" she sobbed softly. Anger  
coursed through her veins, as she started landing weak punches on his shoulders. He grabbed a hold of her arms, pinning them above her head, as she continued to  
sobb. She felt his hands run down her arms, to her cheeks, as he gently held her face between his hands, silently telling her 'it's ok'. She wrapped her arms around  
his waist, holidng him closer to her, as she pressed her face in his neck. Her sobbing subsided, and leaned back to look him in the eyes, but they drifted down towards  
his lips. Catching her eye movement he leaned in slowly, giving her enough time to back out of it, but she didn't. She wanted this for a long time. She closed her eyes,  
and waited for his lips to meet hers.  
  
At first the kiss was hesitant, as if they both didn't know what they were doing. It was soft, and gentle, as their lips parted to breath, and then met again soon  
after, eager to feel each other again. Her hands came out from around his waist to his neck, stroking his hair, while his hands were cupping her face, his fingers  
grazing her jawline. Norma wasn't expecting this. She broke into the sheriff's house, she would figure he would be whooping her ass, but instead he's kissing her  
more gently than any other man has before. She never wanted it to end. She sighed into the kiss, causing their tongues to meet. It wasn't rough or agressive, but it  
was gentle, as their tongues explored each other. Norma let out a soft moan. This caused Alex to break the kiss, and they looked at each other through glazed eyes. He  
leaned back in, Norma thought for another kiss, but instead felt his lips on her neck, causing her to grip his neck more. He ran his lips up and down her neck, not  
quite kissing it, but it still felt just as pleasurable. Gripping his face she forced him to look at her as their foreheads touched, just breathing each other in.  
  
Grabbing a hold of her hand, he led her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He soon joined her, and continued to kiss her, as they fell on the sheets.  
  
All that could be heard were moans, and sounds of insects in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll like it. Idk if I'll update my other fic. I haven't been in the mood for it as of late, but I may or may not update on  
> the weekend, it depends.  
> BTW, I suck at ending stories, so sorry if this ending seemed sudden.


End file.
